


After Waking Up

by BBBOOM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBOOM/pseuds/BBBOOM
Summary: 一篇温双的猎鬼日常
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	After Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇温双的猎鬼日常

Sam醒来之后，就知道事情要糟。  
“醒了，来杯咖啡？”Dean推门进来，晃了晃手中的纸袋，“还有三明治。”  
Sam接过三明治咬了一口：“你今天怎么这么早…”  
“早？”Dean做了一个夸张的表情，“你应该把窗帘拉开再说这句话，已经十点了，老弟。”  
Sam咬着三明治，含混不清的嘟囔：“要不是你昨天灌我那么多酒…”  
Dean习惯性的想反驳，但马上又想起什么，一句话梗在喉咙里，表情僵硬。  
看到Dean的表情，Sam马上反应过来，简直想拽着几秒前的自己的衣领，逼他把这句话和嘴里的三明治一起咽下去。  
死一般的沉默。  
……  
一周前，德克萨斯州。  
“这个叫David·Black的工程师被发现死在了一家酒吧的后巷里。”Sam抖了抖报纸，“除了他的血液被抽干以外一切正常。”  
“听起来像是我们的活儿，或许是血妖什么的。吃糖吗？”Dean悄悄腾出一只开车的手，趁着Sam研究报纸，向他嘴里塞了一块糖。  
“什么？唔…呸！呸！”Sam只觉得酸甜苦辣一股脑的在嘴里炸开，最后以浓郁的胡椒味收场，刺激得他鼻子发酸，眼泪控制不住得留了下来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你现在像只兔子，Sammy。”Dean毫无形象的哈哈大笑，“记得吗，小时候你一吃整蛊糖就哭。”  
Sam狠狠的灌了几口水，才把嘴里恶心的味道冲淡，“Dean，我不是小孩子了！”   
“当然，不过瞧瞧你的表情哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
Dean歪头躲过Sam拍过来的手，做了个投降的动作，“哈哈，好了好了，我不笑了。”  
……  
灯影迷离，威士忌和杜松子酒荡漾着细碎的光，荷尔蒙与肾上腺素在空气中碰撞，蔓延出暧昧的情欲。  
“啧啧，塔伦特有名的一夜情酒吧，我喜欢这里。”Dean从吧台拿着两瓶啤酒回来，“有什么发现吗？”  
“法医报告显示，Black身上没有明显的伤痕，但是体内的血液却像是蒸发了一样，而且这间酒吧也暂时没有什么异常。”Sam飞快的在键盘上敲打着，“嗯…Black供职于当地的一家互联网公司…Dean？你有在听吗？Dean！”  
“在听在听……”  
“好吧，那重复一下我刚才说了什么。”  
“呃…互联网公司什么的…”Dean喝完最后一口啤酒，冲Sam眨眨眼，“听着老弟，那姑娘已经看了我三次了，她一定知道什么，我去问问她，你在这继续查。”  
Sam顺着Dean的目光望过去，金发红唇的美人在灯光下妩媚动人，察觉到他的目光后冲这边展颜一笑。  
Dean拍拍Sam的肩膀，“加油！”  
“老天！”Sam无奈摇头，“你最好晚上也别回来了。”  
Sam一边喝酒一边在网上查询资料，顺便婉拒了几个女孩的搭讪。  
“嗨，一个人吗？”一个穿着棕色夹克的男人端着酒走过来，“我叫Mark·Bloom，我看你拒绝了好几个女孩，有兴趣跟我交个朋友吗”  
Sam一听这话就知道他误会了：“不好意思，我不是……”  
“你对David感兴趣吗？”Mark看见Sam笔记本上的浏览页面，说道，“可惜他已经死了。”  
“你认识他？”  
Mark拉了一把椅子坐下，向Sam凑近了些，“你告诉我你的名字，我就给你讲讲David的故事。”  
Sam随口扯了个名字，又向旁边挪了挪，不动声色避开了靠近的Mark。  
“David一向玩的很开，而且男女不忌，再加上有点钱，在圈子里还是很受欢迎的。”  
“那他有女朋友或男朋友什么的吗？”  
“他的情人不少，不过身边倒是没什么固定的人。”Mark抿了口酒，话锋一转，“我以前从来没见过你，是本地人吗？”  
眼见Mark越靠越近，Sam正想着怎么摆脱他，忽然感觉自己被人一把搂住，他转头，发现是Dean。  
“你怎么……”  
“嘿，伙计，离我的人远一点。”Dean朝着Max挑了挑眉。  
“原来是有主的。”Mark有些不甘，又朝Sam看了一眼，才悻悻离开。  
“干什么？”Sam拍开Dean揽在他肩上的手，瞪了他一眼。  
“你这是什么表情？他都快要贴在你身上了，我可是牺牲了今晚的美好时光来解救你，不过…”Dean嘿嘿笑了两声，手中不知道什么时候多了张纸条，“看来还是我的魅力更大一些，看看刚刚那位给我塞的纸条。”  
Dean清了清嗓子，读了出来：“我不介意threesome。Wow，你介意吗，Sammy？”  
“Dean！”Sam压低嗓子吼了一声，但耳朵却有些发红。  
“哎呀，不说了，小公主害羞了。”Dean嬉笑道，“来听听我打听到了什么。”  
……  
酒吧后巷  
“所以这个David·Black就是个离过一次婚，现在情人无数的软件工程师。”Dean总结了一下信息，“这些听起来好像没什么用啊。”  
“Dean，你来看这是什么。”Sam举着手电蹲筒在地上，向Dean招手。  
Dean拿着手电朝地上照了照，那是个直径大约一米的圆圈，颜色呈现出一种像是血液凝固之后的暗红，在这个圆圈中还有一些诡异杂乱的符号。  
“看起来有点眼熟，我记得爸爸的笔记本里好像有记过这个东西。”Dean从包里翻出笔记本，“呃…唤灵阵，起源于利姆诺斯岛的女巫部落，可以通过施咒者的血液和目标的头发，再加上些别的东西来召唤某种恶灵。这种恶灵只攻击特定目标，会在目标耳后留下一个倒三角标志以及抽干其身上的血作为自身的养分。”  
“Black耳朵后的确有个倒三角，我还以为是他的纹身之类。”Sam翻了翻他找到的资料，“所以，基本可以确定是有人召唤了恶灵杀了他。”  
“走吧，明天我们去拜访一下Black的前妻。”  
……  
“Linda·Swift女士，我们是David的同事，他之前告诉我们有一些东西还放在你这里，呃，是公司的一些资料。”Dean敲开门，“关于Black的事情我们都很遗憾，我们可以进来吗？”  
Linda让开门，“进来吧。但我跟Black已经离婚两年了，这里可能已经没有他的东西了。”  
“啊，啊？是吗？”Dean干笑两声，“公司的一些流程而已，你知道的，走个过场。”  
“你跟Black离婚后再没联系过吗？”Sam为了避免Dean穿帮，抢过了话头，“我的意思是，虽然他风流了些，但他还是个好人。”  
“的确，我也不介意这些，我们是开放式婚姻。”Linda看起来有些伤感，“本来我们已经打算复婚了，没想到会发生这样的事情。”  
“那这之前有发生过什么不寻常的事情吗？”  
“没有吧，除了…Cindy给他写过一封威胁信，你们是David的同事，应该知道，毕竟当初我们是因为这个才离婚的，他毁坏了我们之间的协议，竟然跟家里的保姆胡搞。”  
“Cindy竟然给Black写了威胁信！”Dean装作一副大吃一惊的样子，“她写了什么？”  
“她大概是知道了我和Black要复婚的消息，威胁Black要杀了他，还说了些召唤邪灵之类古怪的话。不过Cindy精神本身就有些问题，以前就写过这样的东西，这没什么奇怪的。”  
……  
“你怎么看，那个叫Cindy的保姆因爱生恨召唤恶灵杀了Black？”从Linda家出来后，Dean看向Sam问道。  
“我在警局的档案里发现Cindy是希腊人，你明白我的意思吧，我们去Cindy家看看。”  
“等等Sam，你看那是什么。”Dean看向Linda家附近的一处地面，一个暗红色的圆圈在荒草的遮掩下若隐若现，“又一个唤灵阵。”  
“Sam，我去找Cindy，你在这守着Linda。”  
“不用去找她了。”Sam仔细看了看笔记本电脑上的照片后，示意Dean看向一个站在街角的女人“那个就是Cindy。”  
Sam和Dean对视一眼，Dean转身去追Cindy，Sam又跑回Linda家敲门。  
“怎么了？”Linda打开门，疑惑道。  
“Linda，你现在有危险，一些不好的东西就在附近，你暂时不能待在这里了。”  
“什么？我根本听不懂你在说什么…啊——”Linda正要关门，一道黑影凭空出现，闪电般袭向她，把她扑倒在地。  
“该死！”Sam低骂一声，从怀里掏出枪向黑影射击。  
黑影晃了两下，消失在了原地。  
Sam上前扶起Linda，“快，我们先离开这里。”  
“这是什么鬼东西？！”Linda惊魂未定，紧紧的抓住Sam的手臂。  
“来不及解释了，我们先出去。”  
这时，屋子里一阵冷风吹过，门狠狠的被关上了。  
Sam把Linda护在身后，小心翼翼的戒备着，忽然他感觉身后一股巨力传来，下一刻他就被掀翻在地。  
那道黑影再次扑向Linda，它身上翻滚的黑雾逐渐把Linda包裹起来。  
Sam捡起掉落在地上的枪，朝着黑影扣动了扳机，但黑影只是晃动了几下，之后又马上恢复了形态。  
但就在这时，那黑影突然凝滞住，然后烟消云散，露出了面色惨白的Linda。  
“砰”的一声响，Dean踹门而入，“怎么样了？”  
“这东西竟然不怕盐块。”Sam蹲下去检查Linda，“还好，只是昏过去了。Cindy呢？”  
“我把她打晕了。用唤灵阵召唤的恶灵没有自我意识，完全依靠施咒者的意识来进行活动，所以我们暂时不用担心那个恶灵。”Dean从口袋里拎出一条项链，用打火机点燃了它，“Cindy的力量来源于这条用初代女巫血制成项链，烧了它，她就没有办法施咒了。”  
Sam长出一口气，“我去报警，Cindy有精神病史，警察会把她送进疗养院的。”  
……  
是夜。  
Dean扶着踉踉跄跄的Sam走出酒吧，“早知道就不灌你酒了，我的美好夜晚啊。”  
他把Sam塞进车里，抱怨道：“怎么这么重……”  
Sam整个人窝在副驾驶上，因为酒精的原因脸有些发红，他嘴喃喃着：“Dean，Dean，Dean，Dean……”  
“怎么了，Sammy小公主？”Dean一边发动车子，一边用手机给Sam拍照，“哈哈难得见你这样…喂喂，干什么？”  
Sam突然凑到Dean的身边，整个人都黏在了他身上，Dean只觉的自己被禁锢在一个温暖的怀抱里，他试着挣扎了两下，发现竟然挣脱不动。  
“怎么这么大的力气，明明我才是哥哥…好了Sam，起来，我要开车了。”  
下一刻Dean瞪大眼睛，他只觉得一个湿润的东西贴上了他的唇，紧接着，他的唇齿被撬开，Sam的舌头灵活的在他口腔内探索，还带着股啤酒花的香气。  
Dean不得不承认，他有片刻的失神，甚至有一瞬差点迷失在这个吻里面。  
这些年来，他走过不同的地方，吻过风情各异的姑娘，甚至有那么一两次动过心，但因为他所背负的，他从未为任何人停下过脚步。  
但Sam是不同的，他们有深入骨髓的羁绊，共同的宿命，他们可以分享无法言说的秘密，他们可以为了对方去死。  
Sam对于他来说，是同伴，是家人，是依靠。  
Dean猛的推开Sam，“该死，你小子不会把我当成哪个姑娘了吧！”  
Sam被推开后就没有了动作，静静的靠在椅背上，像是睡着了。  
Dean呼出一口气，“果然是喝大了。”  
只是，在Dean没有看见的地方，Sam的手指不易察觉的蜷了蜷。  
Dean失眠了，这很不寻常，他一向睡眠质量良好，但今夜他却在床上翻来覆去无法入睡，甚至说不出来是为了什么。  
是因为那个荒唐的吻吗，也不见得，他只是觉得有些东西不知何时悄悄的变了，但他却无法看清这是好是坏。  
就像一粒种子，深埋心间，早晚有一天要破土而出。  
……  
“怎么了？我昨天晚上干什么了？”Sam吞下最后一口三明治，扯出一个自认为最自然的表情。  
“没什么。”Dean移开了盯在Sam脸上的目光，拉开房间的窗帘，阳光洒进来，把屋子照的明亮。  
“快点收拾收拾，我们要去俄亥俄州。”  
Sam注视着Dean的背影，勾起了嘴角。  
他们还有很长很长的路。


End file.
